An embodiment relates generally to vehicle-to-entity communications.
The use of certificate revocation lists (CRLs) for certificate validity checks in the internet has motivated the use of CRLs in other contexts such as vehicle-to-vehicle communications. Due to the intermittent connectivity with a certificate authority due to vehicles not being within a communication range of roadside equipment which provide accessibility to the certificate authority, a certificate at a verifier may not be up-to-date resulting in acceptance of messages signed using a revoked certificate.